


In the Ink of Her Eyes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra does not make herself clear, but Josephine has an excellent eye for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Ink of Her Eyes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Ink of Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483089) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/In%20the%20Ink%20of%20Her%20Eyes.mp3) | 35:36 | 32.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-ink-of-her-eyes) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/So%20Falls%20the%20Light.m4b) | 1:25:33 | 39.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-all-lanterns-were-lit) |  |   
  
### Music

_Rise (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
